Breathless
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: He said, she said. Thirty drabbles that illustrate Leon Oswald and Naegino Sora's thoughts about each other as their relationship slowly blossoms into more than just partnership.
1. Breathless

Wahhhh! Another story for Kaleido Star? (Grins) I will build the entire Sora/Leon fandom if I'm not careful...this is already the third story that's done by me.

It's a little different from my other works because even though it was made for the community **30 Breathtakes**, it contains all the thirty themes -shortened I know- in one chapter. So it's practically completed. These are little ideas so I hope you like them. I'm gambling here...

No beta reader and I've tried my best to notice all the mistakes there are. If you see anything (yes Stephanie I am talking about you because you are the one who usually tells me these) please let me know

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star doesn't belong to me and neither do Sora and Leon.

**Warning:** Fluff, fluff and fluff again...complains anybody?

**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Themes:** #1-#30

* * *

**Breathless **  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

**1. Wind In Your Hair**

I can't help but envy the wind. It is the one who tousles your hair -the pristine perfection every woman dreams of attaining- and the one who lovingly plays with it, sweeps it higher and higher in ever-changing patterns of silver.

I watch you and dream that I have become the wind.

**2. Sun On Your Face**

You twirl round and round, your laughter reminding me of songbirds and twinkling bells, and the sun shines down on your face, your hair, your whole being, giving you an ethereal glow that fascinates me.

How you notice me I do not know, but you wave and call my name loudly, never once stopping that almost infectious laughter. I nod back slowly knowing that my voice would fail me should I answer back.

**3. The Look In Your Eyes**

Sometimes I think I have you figured out. Your distant personality, your rare displays of affection, your desire to achieve perfection and break all the barriers of the frail human body.

Only sometimes because when you look at me the way you are now, I feel like I'm even farther to dispelling your mystery. And you take my breath away.

**4. In The Snow**

For all the maturity you display on stage, you can act so childish outside it. You prove my words a moment later when you let yourself fall backwards in the snow giggling like a child with a new toy.

I watch you from the bench and only realize that my fingers are nerveless when I almost drop the book I had been reading.

**5. The Way You Walk**

Walking...seems like a trivial matter doesn't it? I don't know how you do it but you make even such an action seem worth watching. Your bearing is regal, your posture straight and proud and the constant swish of your beautiful hair mesmerizing.

I turn my head when your gray eyes shift to mine and hope that you do not notice the blush staining my cheeks.

**6. Handwriting; Letter**

I suppose I am acting undignified by _'borrowing'_ this discarded piece of paper you used to write your groceries list. Preposterous indeed...I have lowered myself to taking such petty things.

In the dim light of the moon your handwriting appears strangely. I do not understand your language but I still find myself brushing my fingers against the gracefully curved symbols and letters.

**7. Orange Sunset**

Is there a thing more beautiful than a summer sunset? I half cover my eyes and squint against the orange and crimson fires painting the sky vibrantly. The canvas for painters, the scenery for lovers, the refuge for dreamers.

My eyes turn to you. Are you a dreamer Leon? Or maybe a lover?

**8. You're Good At What You Do**

My hands grasp the trapeze and I find no obstacle in keeping myself straight, despite the fact that standing upside down is no easy task...it has been so long since I've mastered my body and the feats I can achieve with the strength I possess.

I raise my eyes to watch you despite the fact that my long hair is in the way. You're beautiful in the Kaleido lights...shining like the true star you are. Your moves are flawless and as your seemingly endless spin in the air ends, I twist my body, wrap you in my arms and play the part of the lover. Like you are.

We are both good at what we do. Whether it is performing or acting.

**9. Body Language**

I know that you are not one for emotions. I see that in your eyes...the royal purple is enchanting but it displays not your soul, as eyes are supposed to do, but a carefully crafted image of what you wish to show.

Your eyes are shuttered and cold and rarely display warmth I know exists just beneath the layers of ice. I know that because I've seen the other side of the coin...of your personality.

I used to mind knowing that you would intentionally hide yourself from the world. I don't anymore because I found that your body language tells me everything I want to know.

**10. Hands**

You wouldn't believe me if I told you what I'm thinking about at this very moment. I probably seem absorbed by the announcement Kalos is making about next weeks' show but in actuality I haven't paid attention to a word.

I'm pondering your hands. Yes, a most peculiar thing to think of indeed. It seems that with you around I always think of the most ridiculous things. I'm admiring your long and slender fingers, the delicate structure and contours and the pale skin that stretches tautly over muscle and bone...so fragile.

They fit so well in my own and I don't hesitate to lace my fingers with yours.

**11. In Silk**

Am I stuttering? Most likely. You probably think I am ill by the elegant arch of your eyebrow...I'm acting the part with my flushed cheeks and the fact that I've tripped twice on my two feet. (Thank God that you're here to catch me when I fall)

Tonight you look stunning in your dark blue, silk ensemble and I don't doubt, for even one moment, that most of the public is made of women eager to see you perform tonight. I almost want to reach forward and touch you, feel the toned perfection of your muscles beneath the elegant outfit.

It took falling in love to notice what I foolishly didn't acknowledge before.

**12. You Look Pretty In A Dress**

The first time I saw you in a dress I was reminded of the mythological stories I read in my early childhood. About the charming, petite fairies that enchanted people with their beauty and spirit.

I had seen you in skirts and Kaleido outfits before but seeing you in a dress only served to make me more of aware of your obvious womanhood. Your soft curves hidden beneath the knee length, flowing material of your flower imprinted dress, the enticing glimpse of long legs and bronzed skin as you moved around to converse with different people.

Do you even know what you are doing to me?

**13. Tangled In The Sheets**

A woman, no longer a girl. I know I will never regret giving myself to you and I would never want another to touch me the way you did tonight.

I sigh sleepily and giggle when you nuzzle my neck with a gentleness I never thought you could ever possess. I don't mind being pleasantly surprised and I don't mind being wrong about people - I have before because I am not usually a good judge of character.

We are tangled in the sheets and my back is molded to your bare chest, legs intertwined until I don't know where one starts and the other ends and your arms are wrapped around me like you never wanted to let go of me.

I know I don't.

**14. While In The Shower**

I never believed that sexy was a word one could associate with you. That is to say you are not by any means unattractive, quite the opposite actually - a man could get lost in your eyes.

I've always thought you more as innocently seductive. You don't realize it yet but your smile holds that power to captivate those around you. That particular smile is what drew _me_ to you in the first place...then there was your purity, your kindness, your determination. All these go beyond physical boundaries.

I've never really considered you sexy but watching you in the shower, covered in only a sheen of shimmering droplets and watching me expectantly from over your shoulder, proves my assumption wrong.

The invitation is made and I do not hesitate to draw you in my arms and kiss you breathless. Perhaps I should join you in the shower more often.

**15. Amazing Kiss**

No matter how many times we've done this, I can't help but think that every time is the first time for me. Your kisses are always different, always bring a feeling of fuzzy warmth through my system...and I'm ready to face a new day.

This time your approach is deliberately slow and gentle. Tempting and teasing me with the promise of more to come. If it were possible I would melt in your arms and become one with you. I could renounce breathing because I know I already have a lifeline to hold onto. When you hold me like this I feel cherished, powerful, ready to face the world and its many challenges without flinching.

That is what kissing you does to me.

**16. Sweet nothings; Sweet Whispering**

Sometimes I wish I could peer into your mind and read every thought, ever emotion you so willingly share with everyone around you. Sometimes I wish I understood my desire to get to know you so well.

How did you manage to get under my skin in such a way that living has become a mundane thing when you're not here by my side? What modern witchery is this love that makes one give his all for the one he or she loves?

When I'm with you the stage seems bright and full of meaning. I can feel the satisfaction of performing, not for me, but for the audience - a sensation that I thought long dead.

When I'm with you, just the two of us, I feel brave enough to whisper sweet nothings in your ear. I would never do so with another...lower my guard so blatantly.

**17. In The Rain**

I'm back! I know I've been gone for two weeks to see my parents but now I'm home again.

It's raining and my clothes are soaked chilling me to the bone. That really doesn't matter because you are expecting me in the doorway, umbrella in hand and sharp violet eyes seeming to change to stormy gray to match the weather outside. You don't really have time to say anything because I decidedly throw myself in your arms and kiss you hard enough to shake us both to the foundation.

I know that because my knees are suddenly weak and there is the faintest tremble in your hand as you thread it in my hair. The umbrella has probably fallen to the ground because I feel the rain is pelting down on us...this time I'm not cold anymore because I'm with you.

Tonight, make love to me. Show me how much you missed me and I will do the same. My Leon.

**18. Pretty In Pink**

Not usually my favorite color. I never could stand pink - for what reason I do not need to exemplify. I'm sure anyone could relate, especially if that anyone belonged to the male species...though I've seen disturbing cases before.

But I'm stalling. I was thinking how good you manage to make the color look. Granted, your shirt is not glaring pink but a softer shade that can be admired without needing to fear for your eyesight. Had you hair been a more vivid red, crimson or scarlet, the colors might've clashed distastefully.

However I also believe that what looked gauzy on others, you would've made it look classy. Take it from a fool in love...though I can not guarantee that my vision of you is completely objective.

**19. Soft Lips**

I've been thinking of buying a special lip balm...winter always makes my lips chapped and rough. I relaid that to you and your expression told me you thought me silly.

Then you leaned forward and brushed your lips against mine, never once breaking eye contact. I didn't know whether I should be mesmerized by the swirls of violet or the sheer tenderness with which you kissed me.

Your verdict was that my lips are soft and delicious and that you would throw the -and I quote- _'damn balm'_ out the window should I decide to buy one. Instead you stated that I should be more worried about what you were going to do me for sneaking some of the chocolate mousse again.

Oops! Busted...

**20. Jewelry**

You managed to surprise me yet again...who the devil ever heard of a woman complaining about being spoiled? Actually, this must be a complete novelty - a woman who is complaining about a man spending too much money on jewelry for her and a man who wants to spend it against her wishes.

I suppose I know what the problem is. You do not wish to abuse my trust in you; you are content with only what I have to give without yearning for material things.

I love you even more for that but the downside is that I still want to spoil you. You protest when I slip the ruby studded, silver ring on your finger but the gleam of admiration is visible in your eyes.

You will only have the best with me. This I can promise you.

**21. Scent; musk; perfume; cologne**

Has anyone told you how good you smell? I rub my cheek against the crook of your neck and you cuddle me closer even in your sleep. Your scent is of lavender and something just you...something that makes me think of your masculinity. Overpowering and compelling. Deeper I bury my nose in your shoulder and inhale once again.

Most likely I will end up falling asleep in this position, lulled to peaceful dreams by the unique fragrance.

I'm not complaining.

**22. Flushed Cheeks**

For one reason or another, your cheeks are once again tinted red and I can only think what an endearing picture you make all red and flustered. Was it something I said before? I can't remember.

Despite the fact that we've done so much more than talking or kissing, you still blush so easily. Such a pretty shade of pink that dusts your cheeks.

I should remember to make you blush more often.

**23. Asleep On The Couch**

I blink owlishly. Once, twice. Nope, my eyes are not deceiving me. Your breathing is even and your chest rises up and down steadily telling me that you've indeed fallen asleep...and on the couch of all places. After all my insistencies to go lie down and nurse that nasty cold more seriously, you go and fall asleep in the worst of places.

My bare feet make no sound on the plush carpet and I'm grateful at least for that. Hot tea and chicken soup will have to wait until later so I set the tray down on the table and check your temperature.

Still no good. The answer is easy. If you're sick we might as well both be sick because we live in the same apartment. The blanket is picked up from the feet of the couch and I half lay down on your chest, making sure that we're both covered and warm.

You seek my presence even in sleep, it seems, because in minutes I am turned into the human teddy bear. Well, at least you're not complaining about the lack of space.

**24. Intoxicating**

We are most assuredly late again. You seem embarrassed but I do not share your feelings. It is enough that we both had to come back earlier than planned from our trip to Paris, back to Kaleido Stage because Kalos couldn't do without us. I find nothing wrong with claiming the early morning hours for the both of us.

Yes, I will admit that I have...difficulties keeping my hands of you. You are chocolate and, if anything, that gains priority when it comes to me. Is it my fault that you look so adorable when you wake up? Hair in disarray, eyes sleepy and filled with contentment, lips pouting.

There is also that habit of yours of kissing me in the morning. If you haven't learned until now, that so-called kiss will almost always turn into something more.

It is intoxicating, and here I'm not referring to chocolate again.

**25. Singing Voice**

I've wanted to try this for a long time and since you're not here -don't think I'm happy but I grudgingly accept that Kalos called you out tonight- I might as well try it out. I don't think I'd have the courage to sing and play the guitar when you're here because I'm too shy about my vocal skills.

The guitar was sent by mother as a birthday gift and I've already mastered it since I was small - call it passion for music but I've always liked guitars. My voice should be a little rusty but I trust I won't sound like a cat being strangled...at least I'm alone.

Not too bad. At least I'm not hitting the wrong notes. Words come out naturally and let myself go, singing to my heart's desire.

That is until the floor creaks and I catch sight of you standing a few feet away from me, eyes filled with unspoken surprise.

To breathe or not to breathe...that is the question.

**26. Clear Blue Skies**

The best pleasures in life are the simple ones.

At least that is what they say. I was never one for grandeur so the sight of the clear, blue skies above us is more than enough for me. The sun is shining brightly but the sky is -nonetheless- filled with clouds of all sizes and shapes. It is no matter to worry about and you seem happy to point out to me you believe the fuzzy shapes represent.

You say it's a duck, I say it's a wolf's head. I say it looks like a face, you argue it's a fish.

One thing is for sure - simple pleasures are only pleasurable if they are shared with you.

**27. First Sunlight In The morning; Sunrise**

It seems to me like deja vu already. Though very early in the morning, I can easily recount all the times I watched the sunrise with you holding me in your arms like you are now. The show was nocturnal so we both decided we could spend another half hour here, at the Kaleido stage, to watch the sun as it rises from the sea.

My feet dangle precariously over the edge of rail and the sea is churning wildly below us but I know that you will not let any harm come to me.

**28. The View From Here; Vista**

I let my chin rest on your shoulder and my eyes drop slightly, to shield them from the already burning lights of the rising sun. The view is spectacular...I could never really decide if I enjoy seeing the colors rise or fall more.

The morning is peaceful, the sky still blue but bordering on white as it connects with the sea and finally cream and peaches as it touches the vast water. It seems to reflect in the sea and in your eyes.

I can almost see the flames reflected there. I am not quite sure when the main attraction became you but you are already so enthralled I am sure you will not mind.

**29. Vibrant Colors**

Whoever said that you were emotionless obviously didn't know you well. I know that men can not be creatures without feelings...it goes beyond the nature of human kind.

Though your emotions are not visible to those who do not know you well, I know they are there. Mostly disdain, loneliness and pride - negative emotions but emotions nonetheless. However, I've seen others as well. Feelings and thoughts that can be vibrant and colorful if shared with the right person; a person worthy enough to win your affection and trust.

I consider myself lucky to be that person in your eyes.

**30. I Watch Your Back As You Walk Away**

I feel an ache building in my chest as I watch you walk away from me. You're sulking again and it simply does not suit you. You're usually so happy and so easy to please...

The door slams behind you and I finally allow myself to sigh softly. I close the book knowing that soon the letters will blur and nothing will make sense anymore. Not if you're upset with me like you are now - I, of course, blame it on your pregnancy and the mood swing it brings with it.

Not that I'm not more than enthusiastic about it. Having two new additions to the house makes me nothing but happy. Twins - my happiness is absolute.

The couch creaks as I sit up and follow you to the bedroom with every intention of apologizing for even saying that you will have to renounce the Kaleido stage for the next year or so. I will not back down but I will not have you angry with me - I simply couldn't stand silence coming from you.

Somehow, I'm not surprised when the door suddenly opens in my face and you barrel into my body heavily. We've had these insignificant spats before and I know that neither of us wishes to stay mad with the other.

So I hold you closely until your muffled whispers subside. Forgiveness is not asked but granted immediately.

Our lips meet halfway and everything is else forgotten tonight. I'm not vocal enough to express my love often but I know I can show you in the most gratifying manner both of us can think of.End.

**

* * *

**

Well...I tried my hand at something and interesting here. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome (if the case calls...please don't answer it! .)

**Edit:** Thanks Stephanie for catching my mistakes again. I will NEVER understand how I manage to miss them even after rereading the story a few times especially for mistakes.


	2. Breathe You In

So I decided to do the ten bonuses too. I sincerely hope you enjoy this...I know they rather suck but it's late and I'm in no mood to redo them. They'll just have to do. (sigh) And the lemon I hope I wrote tastefully too. I tried my best!

No beta reader and I've tried my best to notice all the mistakes there are. If you see anything (yes Stephanie I am talking about you because you are the one who usually tells me these - it's five in the morning and this thing is bound to have mistakes) please let me know

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star doesn't belong to me and neither do Sora and Leon.

**Warning:** Fluff, fluff and fluff again...complains anybody? Oh and let's not forget I also wrote a lemon here. Yes ladies and ladies...we have a lemon. Proceed with caution because I've just changed the damn rating for that one lemon!

**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Theme:** #30-#40

* * *

**Breathe You In**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

**31. In The Silence Of The Night**

You don't know this but I've always enjoyed watching you when you sleep. There is just something so relaxed, so unguarded about you when you dream. The hard lines around your eyes and mouth soften and you seem completely at peace with the world around you.

I love the play of shadows and lights on your pale skin and I love to glide my hands through your long hair and shower you with love. The type you've been deprived of almost your entire life.

Somehow you can sense me watching you -maybe you've gotten so used to me- and slowly open your eyes, spearing me with one of those half lidded looks that always makes me weak in the knees.

I whisper for you to go back to sleep, never once stopping my fingers from tangling in your hair, but you seem to have other thoughts. You kiss and pull me closer and I don't protest in the slightest.

Here with you, in the silence of the night, I know I have everything I could ever wish for.

**32. Like A Sculpture**

Back where we started all this. I swerve the boat right and watch you from the corner of my eye as you continue to maintain your position. Poised and graceful, with a smile on your face and eyes lifted to the brightly shining sun.

This time it was at your insistence that we tried this. Even though I know such an exercise is not easy, I can not deny that your spirit further continues to impress me. You are strong and beautiful and I can't help but think that you look like a sculpture.

I'm glad you aren't. You are not made of ivory because your skin is bronzed from the sun. You are not perfection created by the mind of an artist, such as Galateea was to Pygmalion, and you are not dressed in the finest garments and do not wear the most expensive jewels.

A simple bodysuit is enough for you - there is no doubt in my mind that you are soft, smooth beneath the chosen outfit and all woman. I have sampled your skin and smelt your fragrance. I have felt the warmth of your skin and not the coldness of stone.

I have not a sculpture but a real woman with real emotions. She is mine and that is more than I could've ever hoped for.

**33. Never Mine**

You were mine and yet you weren't. It had been...difficult to understand but I had come to accept it. Before we were friends turned lovers turned soul mates you were my partner on the Kaleido Stage.

You were untouchable and so far away that I thought I would never come to know the real you. I yearned and hoped, tried and scratched at the walls of ice surrounding you and desired beyond everything that you would return the feelings I had no courage to confess. Some Kaleido Star I was...

I thought you would never be mine. It seemed so impossible that I had come to content myself with your little attentions...no matter how insignificant they were. If you could never be mine, I would at least be happy with your presence in my life.

All that make-believe ended when, during one of our performances, the wire I was supposed to catch onto broke and I was thrown off balance and towards the ground. I heard you shout my name, something akin to desperation lacing your usual calm voice, and heard the startled gasps of the public from all around me. My heart fluttered madly and I was positive I was going to end up waking in a hospital. Or worse. Not waking at all.

It was with startling clarity that I remembered the disappointment with which you had seen May when she hadn't been able to improvise to your ad-lib. To see that same look in your eyes...I couldn't bear the thought of it. Of you losing all faith in me. I don't know how I managed to bend my knees so that I caught the trapeze closest to me but I did.

I saved the show and despite the trembling of my entire body I continued with my usual routine, feeling the weakness intensify only when I was finally in your arms - the princess and the prince reunited. The steel cage of your arms around me...I almost wanted to sob with relief. You felt so good.

There were no words to describe my surprise when you cornered me that night in my changing room -after all my friends had worried and fussed over me- and took me in your arms. No strings attached (forgive my unintentional pun). I was just as weak then as I had been after the show and could only sigh in pleasure when you lowered your head and unexpectedly kissed me.

How much I loved you then. Perhaps I had been wrong in my assumptions before...perhaps you had been mine and I hadn't known it.

**34. The Way You Dance**

I can grudgingly admit to myself that this was indeed a good idea. Even if it was suggested by that annoying boy who still insisted he liked my Sora.

No matter. He is not interfering in my affairs so I find no need to pay him more attention than is strictly necessary. Instead I am quite pleased to watch as you twirl on the dance floor...and tempted to join you if only to fend off all the not so subtle glances of interested parties. Men who lust after your body and don't make an effort to notice that you are not interested

For some reason that sparks something inside me. The instinct to possess is burning brighter than I ever remembered it. Without a second thought I discard my long coat, not paying attention to the startled glances of some of your friends, and in a seemingly unhurried fashion make my way towards you. Inside I am seething as the young boy from Kaleido Stage, your friend in all appearances, tries to keep up with you.

I do not share what is mine and his sheer brazenness when it comes to you enrages me beyond belief. You are nice enough to let it pass but I will not let things go any further than this.

My arms wrap around you from behind and I waste no moment to turn you from him, with no remorse for completely ignoring his sputtering nonsense. You seem surprised for a few moments but then a large grin blossoms on your face and you return the gesture by curling your slender arms around my neck and rising on your tiptoes to kiss me.

It lasts a few timeless moments and then you pull back and into the mass of people. I go willingly, noticing with no meager satisfaction that your friend has been forgotten almost completely in my favor.

I am selfish I admit. But seeing as you're currently grinding your hips against mine and your head is thrown back to expose your swan like neck, I feel that my selfishness has enough grounds to stand.

I also feel like whisking you off the floor right now. Home would be good but we might not even get to the car if you do not stop trying to entice me this way.

Angel on the stage and minx in my arms.

**35. Underneath The Willow Tree**

I am having the hardest time believing we're actually doing this here of all places. I suppose I'm the guiltiest party for starting everything. The picnic in the garden of your house, convincing you to spend the day with me and all those teases that broke your iron restraint...despite all the thoughts of being caught, I do not stop you from making love to me underneath a willow tree.

You seem to enjoy my quiet moans but I fear that your desire to make me scream your name will only draw attention soon. The fence is tall and made of white stone but I know that it does not hinder people on the street from hearing us together.

Despite that I encourage you vocally when you lavish my breasts with attention and don't stop you when you discard your shirt and mine. My hand grasps yours but instead of halting your approach, it helps in the difficult task of removing my skirt and leaving me almost naked beneath your appraising gaze.

I arch my back and muffle a moan in the crook of your neck when your skillful fingers slip underneath my practical panties to caress me. This is not the first time I've been with you but it is certainly new to be taken this way.

You press me harder into the willow tree and seem almost determined in torturing me with those calloused hands of yours. One particularly wonderful stroke forces another muffles scream from me and my nails dig into your bare back, leaving angry white-crimson lines in their wake.

The sensation is nothing compared to the surge of pleasure I get when you complete me...as I find out only moments after my wonderful release. I'm still high from the sensations you provoke in my body and feeling your harsh breathing against my heavy breasts is almost my undoing.

Your hands grasp my thighs and I automatically wrap my legs around your waist, biting my lower lip when I feel you sliding deeper in me. From there on all I am aware of is you and the friction and heat between us...I know I no longer have any control on my voice and I welcome your searing kiss.

It keeps me from shouting my gratification to the world.

Cherished, loved, exhausted and happy. All these words describe what I'm feeling as you hold me in your arms and draw half of the picnic blanket to cover our naked and sweaty frames.

I'm not sure when I've become so uninhibited but I know I don't regret a thing.

**36. Smiling Face**

My curiosity has been long piqued by this strange habit of yours. The ever present smile of yours is most intriguing and I can't help but wonder what spurs you to be so very happy all the time.

I will agree that smiling suits you best and that the first person to make you cry will find himself or herself at the receiving end of my wrath. I have much to repent in that matter myself and so I am careful to keep your smile intact and bright as the days pass. For one reason or another I feel so much happiness when I see you smile or laugh.

My heart flutters even though I seek not to show how weak you make me. I keep my stoic facade and try my best to make you keep yours - presents, my attention, my praises (so rare) and gestures of affection and love. It doesn't matter what it is. Money is no problem and you have already charmed me into going to great lengths for your enjoyment.

Still, I'm quite sure you'd never ask of me anything. I know that the smallest of things will make you happy. A butterfly, the deep blue sky, performing and whatnot...

Such a strange being you are.

**37. Notebook; sketchbook**

The first time I caught you drawing was the first day I discovered another small piece of your personality.

I had always considered your hands to be beautiful; fingers long and slim and not at all ending in stubs of meat like most men tend to have. They were the hands of an artist but until now I always believed that your special skills extended only as far as the Kaleido Stage.

I was wrong of course. The sketchbook is full to the brim with wonderful landscapes, portraits, images spanned by dreams or simply the products of your imagination.

Today is another lazy day of summer with nothing special to do and I am leaning my chin on your shoulder, watching the mesmerizing strokes of your pencil with something akin to fascination. I am currently busying myself with imagining what could come out of those lines and curves.

It's a funny game and I hum softly, feeling as content as I ever could. You don't mind and actually even lean more on me, letting the windowsill take the brunt of our combined weights. I think you like my humming just as much as I like your drawing.

This is only another grain of sand in time. One of our many moments together...some would think it insignificant but I think that it is certainly a memory to cherish in the future.

**38. Full Hearted Laugh; you laugh with your whole body**

Saturday morning. Ordinary.

Sitting on the couch with you and eating breakfast consisting out of cereals and milk and eggs and cheese. Endearing. In an insignificant sort of way.

You are so small curled in my arms that I'm tempted to think you might loose yourself in my arms. Our heights are certainly a strange factor sometimes but that really doesn't matter. I am currently experiencing the very _mundane_ task of getting fed by your hand while watching the corniest show I have ever had the displeasure of knowing.

No wonder it is set so early in the morning. Ratings must be horrible.

Yet you laugh and for that purpose only I half follow this silly show with overbearing voices and fake emotions. It seems to amuse you and you can't help but giggle every time someone does something stupid. Laugh anymore and your ribs might burst.

You seem to find that bit of information very interesting because you renew your bouts of laughter.

So refreshing. It is the only the reason why I don't will the show to be banned in the deepest pit of hell.

**39. While You're Sick**

Stubborn, opinionated husband of mine. Next time you believe you are strong enough to beat the forces of nature, please do keep in mind to dress warmly and wear mittens and a warm sweater.

I promise you that you will still look just as good and can guarantee you that you won't be bed stricken for several days with a case of serious fever and headaches. The doctor really was nice to come in the middle of the night to check up on you...you can't understand how scared I was when I found out that your temperature had taken a turn for the worse and that you were quite literally burning.

I kiss you forehead and push the sweaty bangs away, cooing softly when you groan in displeasure and pain. Go to sleep and I promise I will be here when you wake up.

Aren't I always?

**40. I Can Hear Your Heartbeat**

It's a soothing sound and I would like to get as close as possible to hear it. Your heartbeat is something bewitching - the constant, never changing thump that every human possess seems all the more beautiful coming from you.

All the more enthralling because I know it like my own. The familiar feeling of being close to you makes something tighten in my chest.

You confessed to me that you liked to watch me while I slept and I must say that I am not indifferent to your innocent beauty either. Twisted in my silk sheets you manage to look both angelic as well as ravishing; you are mine. The moon makes me believe your skin is made of alabaster...like the fairytale princesses one hears about as a child.

Your unique coloring stands out and I can't help but trace your eyelids and marvel at the rusty color of your unaccountably long eyelashes. They match the color of your hair and compliment your doe like eyes perfectly.

I close my eyes and sigh softly. I can hear your heartbeat and it's steady tempo is making me feel tired and worn out.

No point in fighting it. Tomorrow I will wake up and you will be here to greet me and kiss me good morning.

You will be here...

**End.**

**

* * *

**

No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome (if the case calls...please don't answer it!) And yeah...I wrote a lemon too. I blame it on Rikkitsune and LJ for reminding me I could be corrupted so easily! (grins)

**Edit:** This is beginning to irk my self-esteem but thank you Jennifer for playing the part of a 'beta' for me. Mistakes happen when I'm in a hurry...which is all the bloody time.


End file.
